


Paint Me Red

by Marluna



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I don't know anything abt kissing or make up, Kissing, Makeup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25332157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marluna/pseuds/Marluna
Summary: What was different this time was what Wonpil tacked on after the compliment. "Can we do each others' make up?" Wonpil asked. Jae didn't give it much thought, just said yes and Wonpil had grinned and run off, telling Jae to grab her best make up and to meet Wonpil in her room.
Relationships: Kim Wonpil/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Paint Me Red

"Piri, what are you looking at?" Jae asked. This was not the first time Jae had caught Wonpil staring at her lips, or her in general. The younger girl was fascinated with her, for reasons Jae couldn't comprehend. Every time Jae asked, Wonpil would just smile at her and compliment her on her makeup. And while Jae was glad to receive the compliment, she couldn't help but feel like there was something more.

Younghyun seemed to have a good idea. But she was even more insufferable than Wonpil, all teasing grins and fake ignorant hums. "Oh, I don't know Jae unnie, what could Pillie possibly be up to staring at your beautiful lips all day? Think she's planning on stealing them?" Jae had no idea what that meant, but it was like Younghyun was a robot programmed to say that and only that. So Jae didn't bother asking her anymore. Dowoon also seemed like she knew what Wonpil was up to, but everytime Jae asked, the youngest girl would flush up to her ears and dash away without saying anything. Sungjin definitely knew, she had been subjected to all of Wonpil's thoughts when they had shared a room together. She even told Jae that Wonpil had rambled a disgustingly excessive amount about what she thought when she was staring at Jae. But when Jae asked for more details, Sungjin would just tell her to ask Wonpil out for some coffee or something cliche like that. Apparently Wonpil really liked those cheesy, cliche things they do in the movies and stories. Jae wasn't sure why _she_ needed to know that, but Sungjin made a point of making sure she did.

_Actually, Jae could think of a few things she could use that information for._

Not that she was brave enough to do that. She knew Wonpil liked women strictly, but Jae was almost certain she was not the younger's type. If you asked Jae to count off all the times she had said something mean to Wonpil on her fingers, she would tell you she didn't have enough. And it would be the truth, sadly. Jae had the flirting skills of a boy in a schoolyard. She was getting better at it now, but it didn't excuse what she had done before, even if Wonpil insisted that Jae was forgiven.

In any case, it seemed like this time Wonpil had a different but similar answer in mind. "That's a really pretty lipstick color, unnie!" Wonpil exclaimed, looking up at Jae's eyes now. Jae blushed just a little bit. She was used to wearing pinks and oranges, but Wonpil had mentioned loving the color red on girls' lips. It was almost embarrassing how quickly Jae rushed to the store to buy red lipstick. A glossy one, as she recalled that Wonpil was not a huge fan of matte lipsticks and found a shine in a woman's lips to be attractive.

That was normal though. What was different this time was what Wonpil tacked on after the compliment. "Can we do each others' make up?" Wonpil asked. Jae didn't give it much thought, just said yes and Wonpil had grinned and run off, telling Jae to grab her best make up and to meet Wonpil in her room.

Jae had done so, grabbing a few of everything, a few of the necessary brushes and some make up wipes. She didn't know if Wonpil planned to do their nails too, but she brought along her best blue and red and black nail polish anyways.

And then she found herself on Wonpil's bed, wiping her make up off of her face. Wonpil had brought the waste basket close to her bed. Jae didn't know when Wonpil had wiped off her own make up, but she was already bare faced when Jae had arrived. Probably because she didn't actually need to prepare anything, Jae guessed. Anything she needed was in close proximity. Nevertheless, Wonpil's favorite make up was scattered on her bed, mixing up with Jae's. So in the end, it probably wasn't what Jae had thought before.

"Can you do my make up first?" Wonpil asked, plopping down across from Jae as soon as the older girl had finished removing her make up.

"Yeah, just come closer. Makes it easier," Jae said. Wonpil did as requested, scooting closer and pushing some make up items with her knees. She leaned forward a bit and Jae shuffled through the items until she found Wonpil's foundation. When she did find it, she grabbed the first appropriate brush and started to apply it to Wonpil's face. Jae worked in silence as she worked on the foundation. Wonpil kept silent as well, not wanting to move her face too much in case it caused Jae to mess up. Until-

"Jae, unnie, y-you're too close," Wonpil suddenly said, looking to the side. Her cheeks were a little pink and she leaned back a bit. Jae hadn't even realized she had been leaning forward, so focused on getting Wonpil's make up done right. But Wonpil was right, Jae couldn't even see the wall behind the younger girl. All she could see was Wonpil. Which, given the circumstance, wasn't bad. But it still went to show just how close they had ended up somehow.

"Sorry," Jae said quickly, pulling back herself. "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, I just- Wait, why are you uncomfortable? You've kissed me like, a million times," Jae added, referring to the times Wonpil would randomly kiss her cheek. 

"Wh- I- This is different!" Wonpil exclaimed. "And I'm not uncomfortable! I just... I... Don't make me say weird things!!"

"I'm not making you say anything," Jae said with a roll of her eyes. She closed the foundation, done with it. "You don't wear blush, do you?" Jae asked as she examined the lipsticks. She had brought an orange one and two pink ones. Wonpil had brought two reds in different shades, 1 crimson and the other burgandy. Then there was a peach pink one, which was really cute Jae noted, and she would have to ask where Wonpil got it.

"I don't. But if you think it would look good on me then I don't mind trying it," Wonpil replied.

"I think you look good in everything," Jae mumbled absent mindedly, still deciding what color scheme she wanted to go with for Wonpil. She hadn't even realized she had said anything until Wonpil spoke up with a 'what did you say unnie?' Jae's cheeks heated up, maybe she wouldn't need blush either. "I didn't say anything, I don't know what you mean," Jae said, uncapping the crimson lipstick and cupping Wonpil's cheek.

Jae made a motion for Wonpil to open her mouth so she could apply the lipstick. Jae was almost disappointed. Wonpil's lips were naturally a cute pink color. The red looked good on her as well, but Jae liked the way Wonpil's lips looked without make up on them. Of course, it would be weird to say that though, so Jae continued her task. Soon Wonpil's lips were painted red, and Jae capped the lipstick and let it drop back onto the bed.

"Okay, now, eyeshadow," Jae thought aloud. She looked at the bed again to find a palette. But before she could decide on one to pick, she heard Wonpil speak.

"Jae unnie, wait a minute," Wonpil said. She sounded... shy? Jae looked up, confused at the tone. Wonpil glanced away and bit her lip. Jae let her take her time. A few seconds later and Wonpil was looking Jae in the eyes. "Let me do your make up now," Wonpil said, grabbing onto Jae's sleeve.

Jae was... confused. She was not yet done with Wonpil's make up. She opened her mouth to protest, but found herself unable too. Wonpil threw herself at Jae before she could make an argument. Their lips were pressed together before Jae knew it, effectively silencing whatever Jae was going to say. And yet she couldn't find herself being too upset. 

Jae's hands moved up to cup Wonpil's cheeks again. Jae pulled Wonpil closer, attempting to move herself closer as well. They had both waited a long while for this, but despite that, their lips moved together gently, getting used to the feeling of the other, trying not to move too fast for the sake of the other. Once they had gotten a feel for it though, Wonpil deepened the kiss. She tilted her head to get a better angle as she pressed herself against Jae.

The only complaint Jae had was that she needed to breathe. So she pulled away to catch her breath. She didn't feel too bad about it, as it seemed Wonpil was just as breathless but less willing to break the kiss. Rather, it seemed Wonpil had wanted to make it more passionate that it already was (again, no complaints except for the fact that they both need air to continue living).

Although she was still catching her breath, Wonpil was quick to attach her lips to Jae again, kissing along her jaw to her neck and her collar. As Wonpil's kisses got lower, Jae could see the red lip stains covering her shoulder. "Wonpil, stop!" Jae whined, pulled the younger girl away from her neck. Wonpil looked up at Jae curiously, her eyebrows knitted in confusion. "You're- I- I'm sure my face is a mess now! And my-" Jae motioned to her shoulder at this.

Wonpil's mouth opened in an o, and then she grinned. "I think they look good on you," Wonpil said, leaning forward to peck Jae on the lips. "Especially since I'm the one that put them there," she said, gleefully tracing the trail she had left again with her lips.

"Hey! Stop! Wh-What's up with you? You're going to give me the wrong idea you know!" Jae exclaimed.

"What, you mean the idea that I like like you?" Wonpil asked.

"Well- Y-Yeah, of course that!"

"Ooh." Wonpil's lips parted so she could say more, but the door opened and Younghyun stood in the hallway.

"Jae, Wonpil, dinner is ready," Younghyun informed them. And then she got a good look at the pair, who turned their heads to face her. Younghyun giggled seeing the mess they were. "I thought you two were doing make up! How did you guys get lipstick all over-" She stopped abruptly. Wonpil looked at her innocently and Jae looked at the ground, embarrassed, a hand coming up to hide what she could with it. "Oh. O h. _Oh_. Sorry for intruding." Younghyun abruptly slammed the door shut. Jae and Wonpil could hear her footsteps running away and a shout of "Sungjin, guess what!".

Jae groaned and Wonpil held out a make up wipe to her. Jae took it and started to wipe off the lipstick on her shoulders. She could feel eyes on her though, and turned to look at the younger girl. She was staring again. Jae rose an eyebrow, pausing her action. "What?"

Wonpil smiled and shook her head. "It's nothing unnie! Just, you're really cute, you know?" To emphasize her point, Wonpil leaned forward and kissed her cheek.

"Uh huh, sure."

"I mean it," Wonpil said. "And you know, about that idea of yours..." Jae looked at her, furrowing her eyebrows. "Before Younghyun unnie came in. Well, you might not be as wrong as you think."

"Wait what-"

"Awh! So cute, unnie! Thank you for doing my make up~" And with that, Wonpil stood up and left the room with a skip in her step.

"H-Hey! You can't just leave me at that!" Jae exclaimed. She worked faster to rub off the lipstick stains Wonpil had left on her neck, not quite satisfied with how Wonpil had ended their conversation.

And the very next day, a rainy one, Jae and Wonpil might have gone to the coffee shop down the street and they might have shared an umbrella on the way there.


End file.
